User talk:Montblanc Noland
Re:Set Sail Pirate Crew! The two playthroughs I looked both started relatively recently, and it looks like you'll have a hard time finding a guide since this game doesn't seem all that popular. Good luck. The Imposter Encounter The Beginning of the Game Lojump (talk) 23:01, June 10, 2017 (UTC) For the story information I what was already on the wiki and what I figured out just from watching. I don't things like why Nami is dressed up on the Baratie or how Miss Wednesday joins. Lojump (talk) 23:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:15, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Stub Episode 244 I wasn't able to sleep and ended up doing a long summary of episode 244 at random. I don't know if you want to look at it to make sure it isn't trash or anything or remove the stub titel as I didn't think about it. Sry its like 4:30 here. I would have tried to figure it out but I need to go to bed. I may start editing more often but not super often. Thanks! User:The ASL Pirates (talk) 11:30, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Premier I don't have the book for One Piece Premier Show but I found a picture of it on Instagram.Brandon Walters (talk) 06:22, October 1, 2017 (UTC) There is a Japanese website that you may look for! Should I give you the link or is there a rule about it? Brandon Walters (talk) 04:57, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Brandon Walters One Piece Premier 2013: http://conpetti.com/USJ/?p=80 One Piece Premier 2014: http://conpetti.com/USJ/?p=741 They are Japanese websites and translations, but you can go to Google translate if you want to know what it says. Enjoy. Brandon Walters (talk) 15:30, October 4, 2017 (UTC)Brandon Walters Re:Wilder's Infobox Image Don't know if it's where Brandon Walters found the image, but reverse image search brought up this blog Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes but I don't have the 2017 Premier Show site yet, however I can give you the Link for 2016: http://news.mynavi.jp/news/2016/07/01/289/ Brandon Walters (talk) 02:18, October 18, 2017 (UTC)Brandon Walters How do you know the stories of One Piece Premier Show Characters for Smash, Bildy, Wilder, and Pokke? Which site can I look for their history? Brandon Walters (talk) 02:55, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Brandon Walters New Charlotte Daughter I found a twitter page that has part of the WSJ (I think it is) for the Big Mom Pirates and it listed a new Charlotte daughter that had the 100 on her shirt and was a longarm. I can give you the link or account that it's shown on. I think her name is Charlotte Milk, but I'm currently learning my Japanese slowly. So if you or another user knows Japanese, this would be a big help. Oh, I also found a picture for the One Piece x Kyoto character Hitaki. https://twitter.com/li1il1/status/921227142045638656 (MissVampy13 (talk) 04:57, October 20, 2017 (UTC)) re:New Page Creation Policy Idea Well, I totally agree there, but I am guessing that people do not put a "Personality" section is because said characters have not demonstrated their personalities yet: that may be their excuse of leaving the section out. Nevertheless, I can put that into the policy section of the guidebook (assuming those people would bother following it). 05:36, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Just made the new guidelines, do tell me if you think it sums up everything needed. 06:00, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I support the idea. Yata's draft looks good to me. I trust you can make efficient adjustments without my opinion though :P 10:26, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay, revamped the second-to-last point form a little. 23:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Pell Edit Revert Hello, Montblanc Noland: You recently undo my edit on Pell. Please make sure you read the Manual of Style, specifically the Grammar and WikiText Style sections ( http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki:Guidebook/Manual_of_Style#Grammar ), thanks! AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC)AngelYaelVenegas Re:Explosive Page This is why we need to have Appearances. They are more or less doing something similar with Video Game Appearances but we can build on that with other media that can include mentions and shadowed appearances, with Appearances we can gather all the info we need, not just Explosives but also other pages under sourced. As for Real World I'll write on the forum soon.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:10, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Ippon-Matsu Feedback Hey Noland. Thank you for your tips! Fliu did not trim down any of my work on the history page, he simply undid my revision. I understand the kind of style I should aim for now. You may want to add this tip on the Manual of Style page. What about chapter/episode pages though? Do you want to enforce this style there as well? Or can these pages be more detailed? Can I edit chapter and episode pages in the same style I made that edit (the one on the History part)? I guess I like to go on old pages when I edit because newer content is more likely to be updated by someone and I don't want to run in the possibility that someone else is editing at the same time as me. From what I see, the wiki is active when new content is released, so any new information will be added at some point. Older pages usually are left forgotten, so I can contribute more. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 14:09, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Big Mom Pirates Hello. I am indeed aware of the draft pages, but I did not if I was allowed to go and edit\copy-paste them. I'll keep that in mind for possible future character, but I like to go over the chapters myself anyway to double check. Rhavkin (talk) 17:03, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I just left a massage on Awaikage's talk page regarding new name discovered. I was wondering if you could help with the pages content after Awaikge will make the pages. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 11:33, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Disambiguations I put the template on pages with only two articles, and added the to link the second article on each. Also, some of those pages already link to the other so nothing linked to the Disambiguations page. Was there a need to have a Disambiguations page if the For could be used instead? If so I'm sorry. Rhavkin (talk) 14:09, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri Page Im very sorry if i broke some sort of rule, I thought I was just adding what I thought what would be a good add on to his abilities/power page. Could you please explain what I did wrong? Thanks in advance. 13:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) You have the wrong guy I don't know what your taking about. I did no such thing to the Germa PageBrian Dodd (talk) 16:00, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Dude Still didn't do itBrian Dodd (talk) 17:45, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Probably mabye my sister she allways uses my stuff witout asking when she comes overBrian Dodd (talk) 20:16, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:Naviboxes With the recent work from users like Cdavymatias and, more or less, Rhavkin do we even need the Movie and Special Characters Navibox or the Video Game and East Blue Characters Naviboxes anymore? It would be better to just scrap them and finish making naviboxes for the remaining characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:31, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Re:Monkey D. Luffy And I would like to put those pages under a protection until an admin steps in so if you can could you?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:12, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I've tried and still nothing since then.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:20, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Doors *http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=44675&page=60&p=3912472&viewfull=1#post3912472 *http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=44675&page=62&p=3920259&viewfull=1#post3920259 Enjoy. Rhavkin (talk) 13:37, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Re:Premier Show Characters Here you are. *Left guy: Ox/Ochs (オックス) *Right guy: Clown/Crown (クラウン) --Klobis (talk) 23:46, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Re:Credited-Named Characters In the case of like Bomba, I was rewatching some episodes and I opened the credit guide (https://www.mau2.com/anime/onepiece-15/casts) and then Google Translated it and on that page I saw that for episode 622 and 623, there was a character named Bomba. Then I just rewatched those episodes to find the character with a speaking role in both episodes and saw that there was only one character that fulfilled that requirement. I'm not sure if there are still other characters found in the credits that we don't know of yet, as I haven't taken the time to look through all the credits. However, I do remember one of the Newkama being credited as Rabbits, but I assumed that that was just a description of his clothing. Also, sometimes I just look at the credits at the beginning of subbed episodes and the translate them to see if anything is missing.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2018 (UTC) It does say Rabbits phonetically, instead of Usagi. (https://www.mau2.com/anime/onepiece-11/casts?page=3) In the credits for Episode 449, there are credits for a character named Rabittsu (ラビッツ), however, I'm still very hesitant about taking that as a character name because it still might be a description of the Newkama that dresses like a rabbit.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:12, December 30, 2018 (UTC) If you want to make it, then sure, be my guest. It's just that one BIG reason that I haven't made it is that the idea of having to rewatch all those Impel Down and Marineford War episodes to create a history is discouraging me from making it, Haha... It's a LOT of info to reread and rewatch so I'm not sure if you would want to do that either.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 09:43, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Re:Funan Bros Oh, I just stumbled upon the Early One Piece concept art when I was browsing the Color Walks and I also saw it on the Vivre Card for Buggy. If you google, including quotation marks the term: ("One Piece Color Walk 1" vk), you'd be able to find it in the first link (I think) and then from there you can find a lot of the other color walks and databooks by looking at the other albums available, etc. And that would be great for the rabbit newkama's page. I'll try my best to add on to the page if you decide to make it.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:52, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I went ahead and moved it as a subsection of Anime and Manga Differences so that it doesn't get confusing with the real history. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:54, January 22, 2019 (UTC) I haven't been on the Discord server. Haven't been that big on using Discord in general, haha. I just went on though, if that counts. lol Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:57, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Arlong Pirates They are the names of the fishman's species. Not characters' names. --Klobis (talk) 06:02, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Galdino's Ship It's on Galdino's page. Vincent Dawn (talk) 16:03, January 30, 2019 (UTC) It's excellent. Sure some tips and excercises would good, considering the recent ongoing databook will likely lead to creation of more stubs (as they reveal new information). Maybe the upcoming pack might reveal the name of Blackbeard Pirates' raft that they used during the Jaya arc. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:24, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Images Hello. The truth is that I have uploaded those images for two reasons. The first one, for the case in the future we have galleries in which their portraits are needed, and to have some possible images saved. And the second, which is something more personal, to use in my user subpages (as I understand, we can not upload images only for user pages), and also in this way other users can use them in galleries of their User subpages. Although I try to do it only with two or three images every few time so as not to occupy the Wiki Activity history with this type of actions. Capitán Noot (talk) 00:04, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Adding Busoshoku Haki Techniques First I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to content and chat moderator. I was also wondering if it would okay to add the following attacks to the Busoshoku Haki Techniques section: *'Ai aru Kobushi ' *'Ashigara Dokkoi ' *'Oni Take ' *'Cream Punch' Since these are stand alone techniques (that are not apart an existing fighting style or Devil Fruit) that involve the use of Busoshoku Haki, I think that they should be added to that articles section. I wanted to get your approval first in-case there some sort of criteria to adding techniques that I'm not yet aware of? Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Okama Kenpo Techniques I know you mentioned in our last message that I don't have to run stuff by you when it comes to adding attacks to Fighting Styles. But in this case it's more about a plagiarism issue. I came across a site that lists attacks by character and according Bentham's page it lists two additional attacks belonging to Okama Kenpo. Going back to chapter 160 (page 17) and episode 103 does show the attacks present as described by the site (although it would appear that Swan du Pied is an anime only technique, as he used Un Deux Trois (Oraa variant) to kick Daz Bonez through the Spiders Cafe wall in the manga), also the German language version of the Wiki list Un Deux Oraa! as a technique. I just want to know how I should go about this. As mentioned before I don't want to cause a plagiarism issue and the descriptions for the techniques are pretty much accurate. I don't know how I would go about wording them differently or how to give credit to site in question for providing this info. Here is Bentham's page: https://pirateking.es/eng_ataques_lMr._2_-_Bon_Kure.html Here is the site in general: https://pirateking.es/eng_home.html Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:39, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Isaac I might get to it eventually, but considering that it took hours just to look through those youtube videos to create the history, I'm kind of feeling lazy towards going through them again just to add the game chapters.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:27, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Trying to Properly Alphabetize a Character I'm trying to get Miss Catherina into her proper alphabetical order in the categories she listed under (she's currently listed under C instead of M). However when I try to fix it she's at the top of the M section. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. --Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:13, April 17, 2019 (UTC) On my end for the following categories: *Female Characters *Humans *Millions *Whisky Peak Characters *Swordsmen *Alabasta Saga Antagonists *East Blue Characters I see her listed under C instead of M. When I tried to add M in the "Optionally, you may alphabetize this page on the "(Insert Category)" category page under the name" she was put at the top of the M section. Also I was wondering if looked over my previous message concerning Okama Kenpo. Vincent Dawn (talk) 17:15, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Yes the attacks do appear in the manga and anime, Un! Deux! Trois! is first used in chapter 160 and episode 103, while Swan du Pied only appears in episode 103 making it an anime exclusive attack. Also the reason I removed Ultramarine from Neptune's page is because it's listed on the Merman Combat page (which also states that Fukaboshi can use that technique as well), much in the same way that Rokushiki variants and individual Fish-Man Karate techniques are contained to those pages rather than being listed individually on separate character's pages. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:14, April 17, 2019 (UTC) It's okay, is it alright to remove that attack from his page? --Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:45, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:VGChar Navibox It is unnecessary, if you had seen the subcategories for the Game Characters category you would see there too many characters for one navibox and will be as bad as Movies and Specials Characters and should be split into naviboxes for each game/company.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:49, April 18, 2019 (UTC) The Jail Island Navibox is a decent substitute for World Seeker characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:47, April 19, 2019 (UTC) They are covered by the Straw Hat Pirates Allies Navibox and still waiting for Capitán Noot to make color schemes for the other games because I don't know how.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:50, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Users should be able to tell the difference such as between characters from Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands and the Unlimited series.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:44, April 19, 2019 (UTC) I, more or less, meant color schemes.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:28, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Template:· Thank you for letting me know. I re-added the delete tag so I could see on which template it appears and fixed most of the problems. All that is left is Kaido's forums and I can't edit those. Any way, as I wrote it the delete tag, I think it is a useless template that only adds the byte count, and there is only one user who repeatedly uses it. If it causes more problems I'm sorry, that was an honest mistake. Rhavkin (talk) 04:18, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Sentences I've noticed on a few characters' pages have some unnecessary sentences in regards to their Haki sections. For example on Mihawk's page under his Haki section, this sentence "Mihawk can utilize two types of Haki." seems unnecessary since the next sections are about the two types of Haki he can use. If a characters' general Haki section (such Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, or Rayleigh) goes into more detail about it (such as not being able to use it before, how they couldn't control at first, someone else commenting on powerful it is, or using their mastery of it to teach others) then it isn't unnecessary. I'm only running this by you first, since I tried to get rid of the sentence on Mihawk's page, but other users keep undoing it. If I get your okay on this then other users might stop undoing it. Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:28, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Marco's Devil Fruit Section I know you're likely busy at the moment (based on your edit comment for Peeply Lulu's page), but I've noticed that Marco's Devil Fruit section is quite long compared to other characters who also possess Devil Fruit powers. In fact his Devil Fruit section contains similar wording present on the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix page, including "Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, Marco is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses." which isn't usually present on the Devil Fruit sections of other characters. It seems to me that section wasn't really trimmed down after his Devil Fruit had been named in the current databook. I'm sorry to pile more work on you, but I'm not sure how to reword it (or what to cut out of it) to condense the section. That is if you believe it needs to be condensed in the first place. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:30, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I wanted to help you with condensing Marco's Devil Fruit section so I decided to translate that section from the Italian wiki (since it had more text). Please look it over if you have the time, to make sure the wording is accurate (as well as the Italian wiki's info) and to add on to it if there is any important info left out (as well as sources needed for that section): "Marco ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix, a Mythical Zoan-type of Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a phoenix, granting him the ability to fly. His control over his hybrid form is so great that he can transform individual parts of his body, being able to remove his hands and feet from his transformation when necessary. The greatest ability derived from his Devil Fruit however, is being able to regenerate and heal parts of his injured body by simply enveloping them with the flames of his phoenix form. In this form he can endure deadly attacks without being affected in the slightest, since it can heal any would almost instantly. Marco can also heal wounds he suffers in human form while in contact with Seastone later. In fact it is sufficient that should his contact with Seastone be broken, Marco can return to his phoenix form to heal any wound that was inflicted previously. This last ability makes it superior to Logia users, given that they cannot regenerate wounds they have received while they are in contact with Seastone once that contact is broken. It can also heal the wounds of others, even if more limited." Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:33, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Relic Renaissance Project I came across your Relic Renaissance Project list and thought I'd help by asking for your thoughts on a page that is listed under the project. In Ohm's Abilities and Powers section his Ordeal of Iron has a sub-header, while the other three priests Ordeals are not apart of their Abilities and Powers section. I was wondering if would be alright to remove it from his section or if the other Ordeals should be listed on Satori, Gedatsu, and Shura's pages respectively. I could try and come up with some short paragraphs for their Ordeals, which would be translations from their pages on the various foreign language Wikis. Although for Satori I could just split his Weapon section into two with the part about using Surprise Balls being his Ordeal of Balls section and the first section of Shura's Abilities and Powers could have the Ordeal of String put over it. The same could go for Gedatsu, but the first part of his Abilities and Powers section is not a real description of his Ordeal. If your okay with the translation part I would like to run the paragraph by you first so that it reads good. Vincent Dawn (talk) 00:42, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Kinoko If you find it then of course it must be added back, but until then There is no point to even have it on the page. Rhavkin (talk) 04:20, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Kinoko Done. Rhavkin (talk) 19:42, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Shortening Caribou's Devil Fruit Section Going over Caribou's DF section it appears to be a bit to descriptive for a secondary character. It also seems like some of the info on there should be moved to Numa Numa no Mi page. If it is alright with you I can move that info and write a shorter description for his Devil Fruit section. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:18, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and sorry for contacting you about this. I know your authority is not absolute, but for doing a major edit, having an admin or mod's okay to do it could prevent an edit war from occurring. I have been setting up discussions for other topics like you and Kaido suggested and so far it seems to be going okay, but I've still noticed edit wars occurring on other pages. Such as the whole "Levitation is Flight" and conversely "Levitation is not Flight" debate that took place in Devil Fruit page's trivia section. Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:26, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Animal Species I found some sites that have the ocean species you're looking for, so I'll leave it to you. http://musekinindou.com/onepiece/wii/ua/water.html https://games.gaym.jp/Wii/onepiece-unlimited-cruise/56.html http://musekinindou.com/onepiece/wii/uc2/water.html http://gamesp.net/onepiece-wr/data/s-tsuri.html OhJay (talk) 21:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Vivre Card Here they are. *620: Doha Ittanka II ドーハ・イッタンカII世 (how he entered) *621: Sukoshiba Kanishitoru スコシバ・カニシトール (making fun of him a little) --Klobis (talk) 04:19, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Crew Opportunity Sure, just send me the info so I have more thorough idea of what I would be doing. Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:12, June 6, 2019 (UTC) It also sounds like a good idea to me. Can you also send me more info?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 20:16, June 6, 2019 (UTC) So, I have no problem with expanding stubs of manga and anime characters, but I hesitate for video game characters. The reasoning is that I have noticed that it can be hard to guarantee whether video game characters' names are correct, because sometimes characters and their names seem to be randomly generated such that names will be different for generic characters. I've been wanting to mention this for a while, but I suspect that for the Set Sail Pirate Crew! game, the characters (Yuta, Ryuji, and Reika) might not actually have those names. When I was watching videos of those games played, I came across the scene where you can actually pick those three characters, and you can actually change the names and the design of the character (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5pl4i8jImA @4:55). Also, and this is solely a guess, but for One Piece: World Seeker, those civilian characters might also be randomly generated and named such that, for different people, there are different names. This is based on me not remembering encountering some characters while watching the online videos, but then some characters were found by other members of wikia, so I'm not sure if I just missed those characters, or if a different character was generated for another wikia editor (also some of those character designs are exactly the same (Theo and Henry). So in summary, I feel that we need to confirm the actual existence of game characters before we actually go and start making pages.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:48, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Ah, thanks. In that case, it's just me being overly cautious/suspicious of video game characters, haha. But in the end, idk how I feel about creating individual pages for characters that look the same or almost similar. I'd prefer starting off with manga and anime characters first, and then doing video game ones. And while I have your attention, there is this character: http://www.volonte-d.com/anime/settei/settei_pre_155_g.gif. Zabou. When I have time, I'll look into where exactly he is from.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 02:28, June 8, 2019 (UTC) T-Bone's Sword Is there a way to access articles that were previously deleted? I only ask since the recent CP9 pack for Vivre Card revealed the name for T-Bone's sword as "Bamboo". Unfortunately since my pack hasn't arrived yet I don't know if its name is "Bamboo" in English or "Take" in Japanese. Much in the way when Shiryu's sword was named, they went by the English meaning for its name "Thunderstorm" rather than its Japanese name "Raiu". Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:46, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Gallant Hippo Since I noticed that you had basically created the Gallant Hippo page, do you know where the name Gallant Hippo comes from. From the manga, I've only seen it as Hippo Gentleman (in Japanese as well). Not sure where Gallant Hippo came from, but a google search shows that some online One Piece game used it. It should be changed to Hippo Gentleman if it was never from manga or anime.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:51, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Other Names This is a bit of an add-on to above question, I've noticed on the Zombie page that there are other names that don't match with the Japanese translations. For instance Bear Skin Rug's name is Bear Rug, Jack-in-the-Box is Surprise Box, and the Penguin Zombie Duo is Penguin Zombie Combi(nation). Also the Party Hall section of the Whole Cake Chateau page is translated as Tea Party Venue. I'm not certain where their current names came from and they don't have any katakana above the kanji, so I was wondering if they should be changed unless their current names came from another source. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:53, June 12, 2019 (UTC) I know I was one of the wikis founders from 2003, if you care to note, I just made it in a hurry because I didn't have a lot of time. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:13, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :I will try to remember next time, was more surprised no one had already put it on the page as everything I normally go to do these days has already been done. I was made redundant in 2009 for a reason. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 00:22, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Blue Sea Characters There are a lot of characters in the Characters by Location category, even though we have Moon Characters, Sky Island Characters and Red Line Characters, which aren't part from the Blue Sea, so, what about creating a Blue Sea Characters category? Cracker-Kun (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Mt. Atama Thieves There were only one reference for each name and when the episode does come out it can be added back.Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Half of them are not needed at this time.Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:19, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Saint German The latest booster pack for the Vivre Card revealed the name of the Germa's ship as the "Saint German". Since they are only seen sailing on their large snails it seems like they are the Saint German. The Italian wiki as seems to think this as well: https://onepiece.fandom.com/it/wiki/Saint_German I just wanted to get your opinion if you think the Saint German are the multiple snails the Germa use to sail the blue seas and when combined create their kingdom. Vincent Dawn (talk) 20:04, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Re:Template ship box image so how did you not include the ship images the template before officially publish the edit and the image appear by itself automatcially? Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:42, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Help for the character song i need your help on this character song LOST IN Shinsekai. the lyrics are legits but they are very crooky unlike one of the characters for example NORTH BLUE ROAD. Kunoichi101 (talk) 23:16, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :actually don't do it now, i'll take care of it somehow. Kunoichi101 (talk) 23:17, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::hehe ^.^' the thing is i realize another way to fix the lyrics on that article Lost in Shinsekai. according to the history edit https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/LOST_IN_Shinsekai?diff=prev&oldid=1621237, an editor Zuleika B did some changes on the lyrics. when i went to see, the lyrics are very crooky so I thought I need your help but quickly changed my mind. Sorry about that, was a little excited. to fix that mess, I only copied and pasted from the other character's songs and so on. as for the Dr. Heart Stealer kanji, i might look over Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:48, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :sadly, i don't i can't find the kanji lyric version on YT and google search, only did the kanji version of Dr. Heart Stealer Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) ::https://youtube.com/watch?v=1UVWxI7zz68 this and also there's a reader insert about Law and his character song on DeviantArt https://www.deviantart.com/vizkopa/art/Dr-Heart-Stealer-AU-Law-x-Reader-427993941. Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:14, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :::btw, when I put kanji at first, I found out the youtube link only used chinese kanji sub. Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:37, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Marine Ranks and X Drake So X Drake is missing from the rear admiral section on the Marine Ranks article. However, with the revelations from the current chapter I'm not certain how to approach it, since his own article lists him as a former rear admiral, yet the SWORD article says he is a rear admiral. I wanted to get your opinion before I make any edits on that page. Vincent Dawn (talk) 00:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC) SSG an Organization? The categories listed on the SSG's article are Marines and Three Great Powers, but since it's full name is "Special Science Group" shouldn't it be labeled an organization or at least replace Marines with Marine Organization? Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:44, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Monsters Given Gally's page result, would you mind commenting on this? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 09:59, November 1, 2019 (UTC) New Forum Please take part in Forum:Different Artists Renditions. Rhavkin (talk) 08:37, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Luffy's Relationships I started a discussion on the talk page about a new split and so far no one objected. I would appreciate if a content moderator would participate before a major change. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 18:59, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Chapter 12 Please take part in this discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 05:13, February 4, 2020 (UTC)